Lucky Seven
by mende5525
Summary: It started as just a dare, that turned into a bet, that may turn into one lucky night for one lucky girl! DxC


A/N: I got this idea from a clip of Friends I found on youtube. Monica lets chandler know that there are 7 basic areas on a woman's body that help her get turned on. The clip was so funny and sexy at the same time that I decided to use the 7 basic areas most viewers agreed on. I understand it varies for different people and that there can be more areas, but hey like I said, inspired by the clip. Enjoy!

WARNING! Contains a lemon flavor…yum yum

* * *

**Lucky 7 **

_**Courtney POV**_

"How about truth or dare?" Duncan asks insistently.

Why won't he just shut up? It's not like we need to talk. Somehow Duncan and I ended up alone with each other while the others went off to do various different things. I know Gwen and Tent are probably making out in the woods somewhere, Heather is probably brainwashing Lindsey into new ways of backstabbing people, Owen is off eating, and everyone else is sitting by the campfire.

I thought I would get some privacy, but no. Duncan had to come along and insist we find a way of having fun. Duncan's idea of fun involves law breaking, acting like a pig, or….god knows what else.

"No."

"C'mon princess, you never do anything fun! Just one round, please!" Oh god, now he's begging. Why can't he find someone else to bother? Why is it always me?

"Fine!" I finally agree angrily. "Truth or dare?" I ask unenthusiastically.

"Dare," he says predictably.

I don't even have to think about what I want him to do. "I dare you to shut up for five minutes."

It's probably quiet for one minute before Duncan opens his big fat mouth again. "Oops guess I failed."

I feel like punching a wall. "Duncan! You're not even playing fair."

"It's not my fault you pick such lame dares. Now it's my turn, so truth or dare princess?"

"Truth," I answer without hesitation. There is no way I'm going to get caught up in Duncan's delinquency. Knowing him he'll have me steal something or eat something disgusting.

"Are you a virgin?"

He did not just ask me that. Why the hell would any guy ask a girl that? Unless…

"Duncan, why are you asking me this?"

He waves a finger at me and shakes his head. "No, no, princess. I get to ask the questions right now, you have to answer them."

Why did I agree to this stupid game? "I'm still a virgin," I mutter out quickly. Before I can ask Duncan truth or dare, he makes an exasperated sound and stares at me as if I'm an alien. "What? You're surprised I'm still a virgin."

He shrugs and continues to look at me amazed. "I kind of figured you might be, but then again you're hot as hell and have this take charge attitude that would be sexy in the bedroom."

My mouth flies open and my entire face turns red. Since when is a guy so openly blunt about his sexual thoughts on other people? "Can we not play this game anymore," I half yell half beg of him. I'm so uncomfortable about the whole thing I could just die.

I'm not ashamed of being a virgin, I just don't want Duncan to know. Him knowing anything about my sex life makes me feel….strange.

"We're almost done," he says getting suspiciously close to me. For some reason I feel oddly warm, I'll be glad once this is all over. "I choose truth this time," he says looking me dead in the eye.

Since we're talking about sex now, I figure I might as well put him on the spot about his sexual habits. It'd be nice to deflate his ego a bit. "How do you please a woman?" I ask implying sexually. Whatever this ogre says will likely be stupid or juvenile, and then I can throw it in his face and make him feel like less of a man.

"Are you asking me so you can pleasure yourself to it later princess?"

Ugh! Maybe this idea wasn't as well thought out as I believed. "I just want to know how a man of no appeal or romance goes about getting a girl with no options or shame left."

Duncan gives me a hard stare before licking his lips and smiling evilly. "Oh well now that you've explained yourself….I can tell you how I've made many women scream and moan in pleasure."

"Or disappointment," I snap back.

Now Duncan moves much closer, so much closer I find myself back against a wall with his hands on either side of me trapping me there. He's leaning in as he speaks. "You really want to know," he whispers huskily.

I try not to appear intimidated, but it's hard to do when he's looking at me with those eyes. "Yes I really want to know." Why am I whispering? It's just a silly game right?

Duncan licks his lips seductively in a way that almost makes me want to kiss him. He then looks me up and down before replying, "I just start with my lucky number and the girl is at my mercy."

Lucky number? Is he trying to confuse me? "What do you mean? What number?"

Duncan shrugs still looking at me like some primal animal. "Lucky number seven. I just hit a woman's main seven spots and I am in."

There are seven spots? I use to think there was just one but there are seven? How did I not know this? Well of course I wouldn't know. It's not like my parents have ever told me about this stuff, and it's not like I've ever had a guy to test this stuff out with. The closest I ever got to a kiss was when some geek tried to kiss me at a Christmas party because I was standing too close to the mistletoe. I wonder if his nose ever healed correctly after I punched him.

Duncan suddenly looks at me shocked all over again. "You have no idea do you?"

I don't say anything afraid to make an even bigger fool of myself.

"You didn't even know there were seven, hell I bet you've never even had an orgasm!"

Crap! How does he do that? How can he read me like an open book and throw it in my face? "Oh shut up Duncan! You think you're so smooth and sexy but you're not. Your whole lucky seven theory is a load of crap." I cross my arms defiantly ready to finish this stupid game. "Dare."

Wait….did I just say dare?

I immediately wish I could take that back as Duncan's face lights up with eagerness and evil intent. I should run away right now but my body is completely paralyzed. I could kick him where it hurts, but the way Duncan has me cornered makes me believe he isn't planning on letting me go no matter what I do.

I am so going to regret this later.

Duncan moves deathly close to me and leans his face into mine. I force myself not to shake as his warm breath hits my ear. "I dare you to let me test my lucky seven trick on you."

Oh…now I really am shaking, my knees feel like they're going to buckle.

"Then afterwards you can really tell me if it's a bunch of crap or not."

Ordinarily Duncan would be on the ground with me just getting done beating the crap out of him, unfortunately his proposal is part of the game. The rules are to do the dare no matter what it is, and I've always played by the rules. Plus I've always followed through with a challenge in the strong belief that I will succeed.

I still believe Duncan's "technique" is a bunch of crap and that I can handle anything he throws at me. Duncan is still waiting for my response and I am ready to give him one. Before this goes any further it's important to lay down some rules.

"OK first, we do this in compete privacy and no one ever finds out about this." Duncan nods not really seeming to care. "Two, you keep your pants on at all times." I am not letting this guy be the one to take my virginity; I'm going to walk away with my innocence still intact. "And third, we never speak of this again."

NEVER

Duncan just keeps smirking and cracks his knuckles. "OK deal princess. If I make you cum then you have to admit you like me and acknowledge me as the guy to give you your first orgasm."

Not going to happen. I'm not easy to please and I'm constantly annoyed by Duncan's attempts to get my attention, which is how I know I'm going to win this.

"But if I don't make you cum," he says doubtfully. "Then I'll never bother you again and admit that you know everything and are never wrong."

I confidently stick out my hand and shake his firmly. "Deal," I say prepared for the challenge.

Even though I'm confident right now there is something that is making me nervous. Duncan's confidence is a little overwhelming; it's not so much confidence as it is….knowing.

"I'll go set up a private place for us," Duncan says huskily looking more prepared than I expected. "You just wait here."

As soon as Duncan leaves I allow my body to tremble as much as it needs.

OK Courtney just calm down! You can do this, you can do this, you can do this, you can do this…..

**10 minutes later**

I can't do this, I can't do this, I can't do this!

Duncan is already leading me too deeply in the woods where the darkness is completely around us and not a soul can be seen or heard. We're completely alone.

At least Duncan is playing by the rules so far and took extreme measures to making sure this would be private.

We approach a clearing where the moon is shining brightest on the grass where the entire area is showered in a few bundle of flowers and flourished plants. Wow! Duncan really picked a nice spot for being in the middle of the woods. I'm surprised he hasn't already tried seducing me on some dirt ground against a bunch of ugly trees.

I notice Duncan even went as far as spreading out a couple blankets and pillows for us. It amazes me how much he's actually trying when this is just a stupid dare, god knows how charming he would be if this was for real.

"Still think I don't what I'm doing princess?"

I can only roll my eyes at him since it appears he does know what he's doing and I can't say otherwise.

I'm still not going to back down though, I've already sealed my deal and I plan to follow through with this game and come out the winner. Even if Duncan has been with a lot of girls, he's never been with a girl like me.

The only problem I'm having now is my body not being as strong as my mind, right now I'm tense as hell and I know Duncan can feel it as he leads me towards the blanket.

"Relax," Duncan orders me in a demanding yet gentle way.

I want to snap back at him but my mouth is dry.

"I promise not to do anything you're uncomfortable with," he promises me unexpectedly.

I'm already uncomfortable with the whole situation, but I'm not going to let him know that. "I'm fine, let's get this over with."

I stubbornly sit down with my knees pulled up to my chest, I don't even face Duncan as I wait for him to assault me. But Duncan doesn't even make a smartass remark as he calmly sits next to me.

My eyes immediately shut closed against my will and I hold my breath.

I feel the air on the back of my neck as Duncan pushes my hair aside. My breath hitches when a warm gust of wind hits the back of my ear. I realize it's not the wind but Duncan lightly blowing on my ear, it shouldn't be that big a deal but it's rather enjoyable.

It's ridiculous! Duncan hasn't even touched me yet and I'm already getting weak. I recollect myself and swallow once as Duncan backs off for a quick second.

He shifts closer to me and this time I feel his lips kissing the back of my ear and trailing down my earlobe. The sensation is tingling and almost ticklish like until Duncan starts to nibble on my ear lobe.

I bite my lip and squeeze my eyes tighter together trying to tell myself that this is repulsive and amateur work. But Duncan actually knows what he's doing, he isn't being too rough or too gentle, he's doing everything just right so far, and it's really pissing me off.

Duncan places a hand on my neck and draws me closer to him, I have to hold onto his arm so my whole body doesn't go crashing over in its completely weakened state. This time I shudder openly as his tongue does a quick dart in and out of my ear right before sucking on my ear lobe. I should be rolling my eyeballs in disgust right now, but instead my eyeballs roll straight into the back of my head as my eyelids flutter hazily.

"One," Duncan whispers in my ear.

One? Oh yeah the whole seven thing. I honestly never thought ears could be an erogenous zone, but right now they're buzzing and making the whole rest of my body jittery. But Duncan has a long way to go before I even come close to losing it, so the rest of his technique had better be good.

Duncan goes back to kissing the back of my ear and slowly starts moving towards the back of my neck. Oh god! The neck is a thousand times worse; it's so ultra sensitive that my body starts shaking against my will. Duncan can feel it easily and places his hands on my sides to steady me, I'm surprised he isn't bragging now that my body is practically putty in his hands.

Duncan leaves a path of hot kisses all along the side of my neck down to my collar bone, he gently tangles his hand in my hair and leans my head back to gain access to the front of my throat. I can't believe how hard my heart is beating by the time he's at the other side of my neck where he completely catches me off guard. He growls into the side of neck sending vibrations all over me before he bites the sensitive pressure point and starts sucking and nibbling.

I hate falling so weak, but damn it just feels too good and I don't want it to stop. My body seems to be reacting on its own as my hands find their way into Duncan's Mohawk and hold him there urging him on. I throw my head back in a silent moan when Duncan takes a slow deliberate lick at the area he just finished biting.

Duncan's hands suddenly pull me into his lap so that I'm straddling him and forced to face him, which I hate since my face is flushed and my eyes are glassy.

Duncan looks deep into my eyes causing my breath to go short. He runs his hands along the sides of my neck murmuring out a "Two."

I'm suddenly getting an idea what three is and it's taking all of my courage not to run now. My mind is suddenly realizing that Duncan is going to be my first kiss and I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing yet.

Duncan's fingers graze my jaw line and trace my lower lip slowly. Duncan leans in and simply moves his lips along mine, he hasn't even kissed me yet as I'm leaning in further and closing my eyes anxiously.

He cups my face and runs his tongue along my upper lip causing my mouth to fall open unexpectedly where he chooses to take my first kiss.

I'm surprised how good Duncan actually tastes as the kiss starts very slow and tender. His lips are amazingly soft and his tongue is skilled and gradual as opposed to wet and sloppy. OK now I can't deny this, but Duncan is a great kisser and I wouldn't mind if he would want to make out with me again after this.

I'm getting so warm and hot from the kiss that I press myself further into his lap causing our kiss to turn rough in a second. We start kissing more frantically and hungrily, by now Duncan has explored every part of my mouth with his tongue as he slowly licks the roof of my mouth and bites my lower lip causing me to moan very loudly. I see him smile wickedly at me once before he goes back to attacking my mouth, I'm practically holding on to him for dear life as if I can't go a second without kissing him. He gives me one last strong kiss while whispering "three" against my lips.

Duncan's hands run up and down my sides before his fingers graze the underside of my breasts.

I whimper nervously as Duncan simply slips his hands under my shirt. He nuzzles my neck lovingly as if to calm me. Its insane how much I'm shaking, it's like I'm hypothermic.

As soon as Duncan's hands cup my breasts my breath leaves my body and I instantly melt into him. It's amazing how he touches me. Between my legs I can feel a throbbing sensation that leaves me panting and arching into Duncan further as his gentle hands continue to caress and torture me.

I can't even force my eyes open as my shirt gets hiked higher and I realize Duncan is kissing the plane between my breasts. Without warning he places his mouth over my right nipple and begins to gently suck and nibble away, meanwhile his hand teases my other nipple by rolling it and pinching it every so often.

Now I'm truly moaning and edging on Duncan more and more. I don't want him to stop, we're already down to four and I want the last three to be full-filled.

Duncan doesn't even bother to remind me what number we're at since he's too heated to even care himself.

Number five and six get mixed slightly as Duncan manages to sneak his hands into my pants. He brings his mouth back to mine to cut off the squeak that erupts from my mouth as he cups my buttocks and gives it a firm squeeze. I gasp against his lips and hold onto him for dear life as he continues to pinch and run his hands over my ass and starts tugging my pants down to my knees. Number six gets me wet between my legs instantly as Duncan moves his hands along my inner thighs. He moves his hands moving back and forth along number five and six which has my gasping and begging for release soon.

Duncan lifts me up in one swoop and lays me down on my back prepared to finish me for good. I realize that we haven't gotten to seven yet, where I am slick to the core and burning with an aching need.

It dawns on me that Duncan is saving the best for last as he suddenly starts mixing numbers and causing something to build in me more and more. I try to keep track of the numbers as Duncan starts hitting all areas in unexpected ways.

1-2-3- 1- 2- 3- 3- 5- 4- 3- 2- 4- 6- 5- 3-4- 6- 4-3- 2- 5- 6- 6- Oh my God!

Duncan leans down and gently bites my inner thigh right below seven. I'm so glad it's dark right now so he can't see just how soaked my panties are. I'm withering in overwhelming pleasure and excitement that I don't even protest as Duncan slides my panties down and slowly separates my shaky legs and takes a lick of my wet womanhood. My moan turns into a whole other sound I've never heard before as Duncan continues to thrust his tongue against the folds of my opening and sucks on my clit. He starts moving his tongue deeper and faster, I can feel the cool metal from his tongue piercing hit my walls, creating a sensual tingle that has my eyes rolling in the back of my head.

I should feel shame for knowing that I'm about to lose, but right now all I can feel is the mind numbing climax coming on. Just as I'm about to cum, Duncan inserts two fingers inside me and starts to thrust with all his might while his tongue finds my g-spot and his teeth catch my clit and begins to suck.

I scream as the weight of my ecstasy crashes down on me and melts into my muscles and bones. There is no way I can say Duncan lost, I don't even think I can move.

"So... I think it's safe to say I won," Duncan whispers kissing my hip bones.

I'm trying to catch my breath as I nod back at him. All I can manage to say is "Wow."

Duncan gives me an 'I told you so' look before he lies on his side next to me, and gently rubs my arm letting my body rest and recollect itself.

I realize that part of this bet was I would have to admit I liked him if he won. I actually really do like Duncan, as much as i wish I didn't, and after the way he explored my body and made it feel things I didn't even know it could feel, I can honestly say I like him a little more.

"I like you."

Did Duncan just say that? I look up at him surprised and realize he did just say that. That was something I was not expecting.

"I mean I really like you, and I've actually wanted to do this for a while. I'm really glad I was the first guy to do so, because I honestly never used that trick on any other girl before. It was just something I had planned for you because..." he takes a momentary pause and looks me dead in the eye. "I'm just that crazy about you Courtney."

I'm comepletly speechless, which is rare for me. I don't even have to tell him I like him, he already knows I do. I sincerly thought he only really liked teasing me, nothing more. But after the way Duncan treated me just now, I can't deny the truth in his words. Duncan didn't have anything to prove other than how much he liked me. The way he moved his hands and mouth was perfectly designed specially for me, he had truly expressed his feeling by treating me the way my body needed to be treated. But there is one last thing I need to know.

"Why?" I ask. " Why do you like me Duncan?"

Duncan sighs loudly before saying. "You are uptight, bossy, spoiled, opinionated, stuck-up, and far too beautiful."

Um... does he just like being annoyed.

"But you're not like anyone else, and your not like anyone else I want to be with, you're the **only** person I want to be with."

That's all I needed to hear.

I don't even let him say another word as I flip him over on his back and straddle him, which comepletly takes him off guard. "What are you doing?"

"Returning the favor," I say before biting his earlobe. He groans and shifts his hips under mine. "Careful princess, you just might get lucky tonight."

I smile wickedly at him before unbuckling his belt, "Who said anything about luck?"

END!


End file.
